Tumblr's Gonna Love This
by multifandomer
Summary: While doing a live show, Phil accidentally reveals his and Dan's relationship, causing Tumblr and Twitter to go crazy.


**Phil POV**

It was time to do a live show again. I had been sitting there, answering random questions from people. A lot of people had been asking if Dan was there.

"Dan!" I shouted, hoping he'd here me.

"Yeah?" I heard him shout back.

"You want to say hi to everyone?" I shouted back. I few seconds later, he walked into the living room and sat down next to me. I moved the laptop over so we were both in the view.

"Hey guys." Dan said. I looked at him and smiled. He started answering some questions that people were asking him, a lot of them being about 'phan' and if it actually existed.

We had always played off that nothing was going on, but the truth is, there was. Only people we wanted to know actually knew because we didn't see the point in telling everyone because it was none of their business.

While he was answering the questions, I felt his hand slip into mine. I looked down, before looking back up to his face and smiling to myself. He carried on answering questions, me occasionally throwing in some comments.

Without thinking, I lifted the hand that was holding Dan's up to my face to scratch my cheek, forgetting that our hands were joined. We weren't quick enough to hide it and before I knew it, the whole chat box was filled with questions about us going out and saying phan was in fact real. We both went bright red before I quickly said we had to go and came off, putting the laptop to one side.

After sitting in silence for a moment, I turned to Dan.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. It was bound to come out at some point." He reassured me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "You want a cup of tea?" He asked me. I nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed the laptop again and decided to look at the damage I had done on Tumblr. I opened up the website. I decided to search the 'phan' tag. Once I had typed it in and the page had loaded, sure enough there were pictures from the live show. One where you could see us holding hands, one of my smile when he first held it, people piecing it together. People were confirming it saying it was in fact real and they had seen it with their own eyes.

The only reason we hadn't revealed it was because we didn't want either of us to get hate for it. That was now what I was worried about. So far, I hadn't seen anything bad. Just then, Dan walked back in with two cups, and handed one to me.

"What you doing?" He asked me.

"Looking at the 'phan' tag on Tumblr." I told him. He looked over at the screen, seeing all the pictures.

"It's not even that bad." He said, picking up his phone and looking at Twitter. I decided to the same, opening up Twitter in a new tab. I looked at my mentions, seeing a load asking about me and Dan. I decided to ignore them for now, however, one caught my eye. It said something about me being a 'fag' and Dan not really loving me. I frowned, which Dan must have noticed because he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said as I went to keep scrolling, but he stopped me. He started reading them all until he came across that tweet. He read it before taking the laptop off me and hugging me.

"Ignore it Phil. I love you, okay? They don't know anything." He said to me. I nodded. "I got a couple of the same ones." He told me.

"You did?" I asked, slightly shocked. I felt him nod. He pulled back from the hug.

"We can help each other, okay?" He said. I smiled at him, nodding. "Now, I'm thinking, new video, banners, balloons, and a cake. We can have a 'coming out party'." He joked. I laughed.

"And party poppers and fireworks?" I played along.

"Definitely." He laughed. "But I think, in all seriousness, for the sake of the fans, we should put them out of their misery and confirm it for them." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"And I think 'danisnotinteresting' needs a new video." He suggested. I smiled.

"I'll go set up the camera then." I smiled. I kissed him on the lips before walking out the room to set the camera up.

"Tumblr's gonna love this." I heard Dan shout as I walked out. I was no longer worried about what the fans would say because I knew Dan would always be there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Feel free to review :) **

**Multifandomer (previously pinkcookie2011) :) xxx**


End file.
